<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bend me over and take me apart by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110064">bend me over and take me apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smoke and boas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Cherry Flavored Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Grammy Awards, Harry in Panties, I have issues okay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sub Harry Styles, and again just ignore typos i've stopped caring, blink and you'll miss lizzo, but not actually fucked, harry gets fucked in his booties, harry shaves his legs, harry won a grammy, idk what else to tag so there, lizzo helps harry get some, lord what have i done, louis smokes again, mild exhibitionism, oh yeah there's a daddy kink too, so louis rewards him, yes i have issues dont question me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah…?” Louis prompts.</p><p>Harry swallows again, shivering, blinking up at Louis, standing above him now. “Yeah, Daddy.”</p><p>Louis smirks. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>or:</p><p> </p><p>Harry wins a grammy so Louis fucks him senseless in the bathrooms. (with a healthy dosage of daddy kink and mild bondage cause yeah) part two of smoke and boas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smoke and boas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bend me over and take me apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceo+louis+whores">ceo louis whores</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part two!! can't believe y'all liked the last one but here's the next one, hope you enjoy. the boots are for s. and also don't question the belt thing cause i might've broken mine trying to figure it out a few months ago. don't question any of it i have issues okay-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s still shaking when he sits down. He won. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking won</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He won an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grammy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The first of many, Louis had assured him as he kissed him good luck. Almost on cue, Harry’s phone buzzes in his trouser pocket. He slips it out subtly, glancing down at the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bathrooms. Commercial break</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swallows hard, excitement and something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> curling in the pit of his belly, a tingle rushing up his spine. The buzzer sounds for commercial and Harry’s out of his chair in an instant. A hand on his wrist stops him from bolting as Jeff inclines his head toward one of the other celebrities approaching the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Gotta do some hand shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s itching in his own skin, desperate to get to Louis. The parade of nominees seems never ending, none of them at all aware that Harry’s currently doing his best to escape to the loo to probably get his brains fucked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere idea sparks his exhibitionism streak and he shifts his boa a tad as he leans in to hug someone who’s name he can’t quite recall right now. He’s having a difficult time focusing on the conversations, simply nodding and smiling and letting Jeff do most of the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis’ probably waiting for him in the bathroom now, maybe even getting himself started. Maybe if Harry’s lucky, he’ll make good on his promise to tie Harry up with the boa. Tie his wrists together with the feathered accessory, bend him over the counter and fuck him until he can’t even stand on his own. Harry shudders at the idea, glancing down to make sure his boa hasn’t moved out of its place covering his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He digs his nails into his palms and then unclenches the fist, forcing in a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head. It doesn’t work, leading to him thinking about how it feels when Louis is so far down his throat he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>breath, fucking into his mouth like it’s nothing more than something to use for his own pleasure-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand lands on his elbow and Harry jumps, eyes widening as he looks over. Lizzo is standing slightly to his side, hands now holding his arm as she leans in, smiling at Jeff and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just gotta borrow Harold here for a hot second,” Lizzo assures them. Harry swallows, terrified of being roped into a conversation with her and knowing he won’t be able to slip out of that. Usually he likes being roped up in ways he can’t escape, but not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice talking to you,” Harry mumbles as he lets Lizzo pull him away, already feeling dizzy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzo, arm looped through his, leans in conspiratorially. “He’s in the bathrooms, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks at her, alarmed, mouth opening and closing silently before he just nods. Lizzo lets go of his arms and pushes him lightly, winking and quickly slapping his ass with a  quiet, “Go get some,” before turning and walking away. Harry decides not to question it, taking the out and rushing towards the bathrooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercifully, he makes it there without running into anyone else, bursting into the restroom nearly fully hard and already worked up by his own imagination and Louis’ promises to wreck him from earlier. Louis is leaning against a stall door, smoking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry starts to rush towards him but Louis shakes his head, gesturing towards the door with a raised eyebrow. Harry stumbles to lock the door, already shaking in anticipation. If the look in Louis’ eyes was any indication, Harry’s certainly in for something special. Harry turns back around, door locked, and meets Louis’ expectant gaze, hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis watches him for a moment, smoke trailing from between his lips. He nods his head and Harry drops down to his knees, ignoring the jarr from landing on the floor. Louis nods in approval and pushes off the stall door, stalking towards Harry, eyeing him like a predator would its prey. Harry swallows thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…?” Louis prompts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swallows again, shivering, blinking up at Louis, standing above him now. “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smirks. “Good boy.” Harry relaxes slightly, smiling dazedly at the praise as Louis walks a slow circle around him. “A Grammy. That’s what you won. Guess you’re a big shot now, huh baby? A big popstar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head, starting to slip into that wonderful, floaty headspace. “Your good boy. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there’s a hand in his hair, jerking his head back to look up at Louis, whose gaze is fiery as he glares down. Harry keens at the sharp pulling of his hair, moans low in his throat. “Your good boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, yours daddy, always daddy’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis releases his hair, petting it softly. “That’s right. No matter how big or famous you get, you’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Grammy’s a big deal though, innit?” Harry doesn’t say anything. He’s not supposed to. “The sort of thing that probably merits a reward, I reckon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please daddy,” Harry whines, rock hard and he hasn’t even been touched yet. Louis’ back in front of him now and he squats down in front of Harry, grabbing his chin in one hand and sharp blue eyes studying him carefully. Harry’s mouth drops open instinctively and Louis’ lips quirk up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M not gonna fuck you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nearly cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. That’s later, when I can take my time with you. Because I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> planned for us tonight, baby. This is just the beginning.” Louis leans forward, brushing his lips over Harry’s. Harry surges forward, chasing the kiss and whimpering when Louis pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry begs, verging on tears. Louis just raises an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to the sink counter and bend over. Jacket between you and the edge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hurriedly stands, tripping in his haste to the sink. He pulls off his jacket, the boa falling to the floor in the process, but he barely notices. He folds the jacket twice and places it as a cushion between his hips and the sharp edges of the counter before bending over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis tuts from behind him. “Harry, how am I to do anything if you’ve still got your trousers on?” Louis is beside him now and he leans in to whisper, breath tickling the shell of Harry’s ear. “And I’d like to see what you’ve got under there again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shudders before straightening again, fumbling fingers struggling to undo his trousers before pushing them down his thighs, into a pool at his feet which he steps out of. He keeps the boots on, knowing Louis loves what the slight heels do to his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis, for his part, is eyeing Harry hungrily, taking in the way the lavender lace, same color as his boa, hugs the curves of Harry’s hips and the swell of his ass as he bends back over, burying his face in his arms in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So pretty baby, always so pretty for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For daddy,” Harry mumbles, all but lost in his own head now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, the prettiest for daddy.” Louis steps closer, dropping his cigarette into one of the ceramic sinks. He trails his middle and index fingers, the same fingers he plans in shoving into Harry’s arse momentarily, along the skin above Harry’s panties. “So pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a whimpering moan, legs spreading slightly more open and Louis watches in fascination as goosebumps follow the path of his fingers. He slips his fingertips under the lace, tugging down and Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>trembles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Always so, so reactive. Louis hears a muffled sound and realizes Harry’s quieting himself with his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear you, baby,” Louis orders lowly. Harry shakes his head a little, but Louis knows that’s just a part of their game. He knows what Harry’s aiming for and he’s happy to give it to him. Or, well, a variation. Silently, he undoes his belt. “Do I have to take the choice away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled whimper is his confirmation and Louis grins, reaching up and tapping Harry’s wrist, fashioning the belt into restraints. Harry obediently folds his hands behind his back, quivering as he waits for what he thinks is coming. Louis grins and pushes the makeshift cuffs over Harry's hands, tightening them quickly as Harry lets out a disappointed whine, arching his neck to look at Louis in the mirror. Louis strokes down his arm lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw baby. Did you think you were gonna get the boa? That I’d tie you up with your pretty boa before I wrecked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s moan is answer enough and Louis smirks. “Later, darling, later. Now stay just like that. I want you to see how pretty you are when I take you apart.” And then Louis drops to his knees behind Harry. He reaches into his trouser pocket and pulls out the mini bottle of lube, making sure Harry hears the snick of it opening. Harry shivers and Louis rubs one hand up his thigh, clean shaven and smooth skin turning hot under his touch, goosebumps rising against the milky white. He yanks Harry’s panties down and helps him step out of them before running his hands back up his legs. Louis’ hand massages Harry’s ass cheek and Louis glances up at the mirror. Harry’s eyes are squeezed and Louis pinches his bum lightly, a warning, reveling in the sharp breath it gets him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyes open babe.” Harry’s eyes fly open immediately and Louis grins, back to running his hands over Harry’s skin, pinching and squeezing on occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lou-” Harry chokes out. Louis pinches him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, please, need more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>plea- ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry cuts himself off with a loud moan as Louis suddenly leans forward and, with no warning, sucks Harry on Harry’s rim. Harry all but screams as Louis spreads his asscheeks apart and circles his rim with his tongue, flicking the tip over Harry’s entrance but not delving in yet. Harry tries to shove his ass back, to ride Louis’ tongue, but Louis stops him with a firm hand on his hip, flattening his tongue and licking a long stripe from his perineum to his taint, gaining a high cry from Harry. Louis grins against Harry’s ass and repeats the action before slowly circling his rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, more, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daddy, please, please,” Harry’s a blubbering mess of whimpers and pleads for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just win a Grammy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Louis shoves his tongue into Harry’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gasps and bucks at the sudden intrusion, and this time Louis doesn’t stop him. He lets Harry jerk back, riding his tongue as Louis reaches down blindly for the lube, trickling the substance over his fingers before reaching back up to spread apart Harry’s asscheeks again, stilling Harry, who whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Louis slips a finger in along his tongue and the whine turns into a moan of pleasure. Louis leanis in, fucking his tongue deeper into Harry and flicking it. Harry cries out, tensing against Louis, hole clamping down on his tongue and finger. Louis withdraws his tongue and stands up, changing the angle but still getting a chagrined whine from Harry in return. He drizzles more lube over his red, swollen rim and licks his lips, slowly fucking one finger in and out as Harry squirms. His tongue tastes of Harry and the cherry lube and its nearly addictive as Louis leans down and licks slowly around his finger, still fucking in and out of Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry practically sobs and Louis grins, pulling back again. Before Harry has any time to complain, Louis is shoving a second finger in alongside the first, intruding easily with how loose Harry is. Louis rams his fingers in and out harshly, scissoring them and brushing Harry’s prostate with each stroke, knowing how to hit it just right after ten years of doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s a moaning, writhing mess now and Louis pushes in another finger, holding Harry in place with one hand splayed across his lower back, bottle of lube dropped to the ground, watching his fingers disappear into Harry’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Harry, you should see this. See how well you take me, how you basically pull me in. You’d take anything I gave you, wouldn’t you? Bet I could get my whole fist in right now, and you wouldn’t say a word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moans loudly, crying at Louis’ words. Louis grins; Harry’s always been responsive to dirty talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel that, H? Feel how your body pulls me in, doesn’t want to let go? Fuck, you’re such a sult for anything in your arse. Even more than your mouth, yeah?” Harry just whines. “Bet you’d love both at the same time right about now, my fingers buried in your mouth while I fuck your pretty little arse?” Harry sobs, dropping his forehead to the counter and going limp, a doll for Louis to do with what he pleases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, babe, you know how fucking good you are? My good boy, fuck, always my best boy.” Suddenly Louis realizes Harry’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>limp. He moves his hand around to grab at Harry’s cock, pleased to find it still rock hard and dripping. “God you’re so fucking perfect. Can’t even cum without my permission, can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cries sharply at the contact, whining and whimpering as Louis starts jerking him off in time to his fingers thrusting. “So fucking perfect. Come on baby, cum for me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” At the order, Harry explodes, ropes of cum shooting out over Louis’ fist, Harry’s jacket. Louis finger fucks Harry through his orgasm until Harry is squirming from oversensitivity. Louis slowly pulls out and Harry whines at the loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did so good baby. And I have a present for you, yeah?” Louis wipes his fingers on Harry’s shirt and reaches into his pocket, retrieving a smooth black buttplug, large but not the biggest Harry has taken. Louis rubs the tip along Harry’s rim and the younger man jerks. “Think you can take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Harry mumbles in confirmation, still coming down from his orgasm high. “Want it, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis grins at his incredible husband, always so ready and willing for whatever Louis has to give him. Louis eases the toy in slowly, gently, Harry moaning and whimpering until the widest part pops past his rim and the flared end is nestled firmly between his asscheeks. Louis tugs on it experimentally and Harry jerks, moaning softly. “Such a good boy,” Louis murmurs, easing the cuffs off of Harry’s wrists and helping him straighten up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turns and collapses right into Louis, arms tight around his waist and face buried in his neck. “Thank you, Lou. Needed this.” Louis reaches up to the back of Harry’s head, scratching lightly at his scalp and holding him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M so fucking proud of you, y’know that?” Harry nods into his shoulder and Louis pushes him back a little, fingers tipping up Harry’s chin. “You’re fucking incredible, and you deserve this. I couldn’t be more proud.” Harry gives him a dopey smile and Louis leans in to give him a slow, soft kiss, their lips moving in sync, the gentle touch in such sharp contrast to how they were five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Harry whispers when they break apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis grins. “I love you too. So fucking much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, what’d I do to deserve you?” Harry murmurs, leaning in to kiss Louis’ neck. Louis chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet you’re gonna love me even more when I tell you I brought your backup outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, oh my god-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis leans in. “Bet you’d love walking out there all cum-stained though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flushes a bright red and Louis laughs brightly, smacking his ass gently and nodding towards the biggest stall. “‘S in there, go get changed.” Louis pulls out a fresh cigarette and lighter as Harry steps away. “Oh and Harry?” Harry looks back and Louis smirks, pulling a pair of black lace panties from his jacket. “I know how you like to match.” Harry blushes again, taking the underwear and kissing Louis’ cheek. He turns away and Louis pulls out one last item from his shirt pocket, a small remote. As Harry closes the stall door, Louis clicks the lowest button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry yelps sharply and Louis grins, flicking on his lighter and holding the flame to the end of his cigarette. Oh yeah. This should be fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...to be continued ?</p><p>lemme know your thoughts and if you want the last part ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>